Hub motors, per se, are known. Certain types of bicycles are equipped with hub motors that carry, via spokes, a wheel rim in which a tire is seated. These motors, however, are not reversible, nor are they provided with a brake. Some wheelchairs, on the other hand, do have reversible, braked hub motors that are connected, again via spokes, to a wheel rim provided with a tire.